Es para toda la eternidad
by Mabel14
Summary: ¿La muerte puede morir? Grim ha observado todos estos años a Billy y a Mandy, los ha visto crecer y madurar. Mandy es la gobernante del mundo, y sus amigos tendrán que convivir con el peligro que conlleva ser la cabeza de la dictadura mas grande que haya existido.
Hola, me decidí hacer este fanfic porque todos los que leí sobre esta serie no me llenaban así que aquí esta el Fic, esta es la primera parte de dos. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 ** _capitulo_**

 ** _1_**

 ** _Imperfecto equilibrio._**

* * *

Al principio cuando los conocí no entendía como una persona tan fría y calculadora como Mandy, podía soportar a alguien tan descerebrado y asqueroso como Billy. Era un gran misterio y hasta ahora no lo entiendo del todo.

Todo comenzó cuando esos niños degenerados me ganaron a mi, la santísima muerte en una ridícula partida de Limbo por un maldito hamster ** _._** Ese preciso instante cambio el destino de la tierra, y desafortunadamente quedaría maldito por toda la eternidad con la presencia de esos dos. Sin mas que hacer me fue a vivir con ellos a la tierra, compartiendo miles sombrías aventuras, que cualquiera temería de vivir. Pero ellos no. Tal vez porque Mandy era demasiado fría para sentir miedo, y Billy era demasiado estúpido para considerar que su vida estaba en peligro.

La familia de Mandy vivía con miedo de su propia hija, su madre una mujer treintañera al igual que su padre, vivían en un constante nerviosismo, por tan solo la ingrata presencia de su hija. Era obvio que Mandy tenia el control de todo a su alrededor. Era una sádica manipuladora. Que tan solo demostraba aprecio y cariño a su fiel perro saliva. Nada mas, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

La familia de Billy era totalmente diferente, Billy tenia una madre psicótica y un padre a un mas estúpido que él. Al parecer la estupidez es hereditaria. Pero vivir con la familia de Billy solo me confirmaba que la ignorancia traía felicidad. Su madre ama de casa hacia la comida y aveces cuando Harold y Billy no le hacían caso les amenazaba con una sierra eléctrica. Que bonita familia, ignorante pero felices. Y yo odiaba todo eso.

El tiempo que pasaba con esos niños, era peor que el infierno. Ahhh el inframundo como lo extrañaba, con todos sus muertos y seres honorifico. Me preguntaba si algún día seria libre.

Con el tiempo me di cuanta de varias cosas, Mandy y Billy se complementaban. Billy siempre se juntaba con Mandy a pesar de los constantes abusos y maltratos. Y casi enloquece cuando Mandy lo remplazo con Bobby. Mandy por otro lado pudiendo tener a cualquiera bajo su control prefirió a Billy ante todos. Y cuando este se peleo con ella, busco rápidamente a una persona que pudiera remplazar ese puesto con la mismas características que Billy poseía.

Jamas entendí la relación de esos dos. Pero eran inseparables, siempre juntos, día tras día, año tras año.

De alguna manera que jamas logre entender como me termine encariñando un poco con esos dos mocosos. La adolescencia llego y Mandy ya estaba formando su propia dictadura con un pequeño grupo de personas fieles que le temían. Estaba seguro de que esa niña iba a cumplir su sueño de dominar el mundo.

Irwin el mitad vampiro y mitad momia que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, era el segundo súbdito mas fiel en su grupo de seguidores. Por detrás de Billy obviamente. Quien realmente no sabia que hacia, y solo seguía destruyendo todo a su paso con el martillo de Thor como si fuera un juego de arcade.

Mandy era muy inteligente, a sus catorce años logro dominar la K.N.D obteniendo así el liderazgo de la misma. Los agentes tenían dos opciones, unirse a su ejercito o morir. Obviamente en una dictadura siempre hay un grupo de rebeldes, que siempre irán en contra. Y así se formo la rebelión, formada al principio por unos pocos agentes se rehusaban a morir y a unirse a Mandy.

Mandy me pidió que los fusilara, después de todo era la muerte. Pero me negué rotundamente. Quería saber como hacia Mandy para deshacerse de esa banda de críos. Del sector V. Ella me miro con odio y luego me hablo.—Como quieras.

Me parecía interesante a donde habían llegando las cosas. Ahora Mandy tenia en su poder a muchos soldados, y su poder seguía extendiéndose como el sarpullido. Nadie pararía a esa niña, de eso estaba seguro o por lo menos eso fue lo que creí ingenuamente.

A los dieciocho Mandy ya tenia dominado a todo Estados Unidos. Había cambiado las leyes a su conveniencia, y ahora Billy y yo, vivíamos en la casa blanca, junto a sus soldados mas fieles. Entre ellos Irwin y Orquito quienes seguían a Mandy desde la primaria. Mandy había logrado un imperio, pero eso no le era suficiente. Ella quería el mundo. Y fue justo por eso que le declaro la guerra a china, hubieron países que se unieron en su contra pero todos terminaron igual. _Derrotados_.

Luego de haber dominado a las grandes potencias, Mandy les ordeno a los pequeños países restantes que si no se unían a ella, los destruiría sin piedad. Y así fue como Mandy cumplió su sueño de dominar el mundo. Aun recuerdo el orgullo que sentí ese día, mientras una lagrima caía del hoyo donde debería estar mi ojo. Todos los habitantes fueron obligados a escuchar el discurso de Mandy, o como todo el mundo la llamaba. _La Suprema comandante_.

Pero como siempre todo tiene un inicio y un final. Y el imperio de Mandy no seria la excepción.

Ocurrió cinco años después de la dominación total. Billy quien se hallaba destruyendo cosas en el jardín de la casa blanca, fue secuestrado, no había huellas, las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad habían sido borradas y al parecer nadie había visto nada. Mandy estaba enojada y la pago con su escuadrón de seguridad. Luego me miro a mi y me pidió que fuera tras Billy de forma poco amable.

A decir verdad, no era mi obligación. Pero se supone que hice una promesa con los dos hace algunos años, seria su mejor amigo por la eternidad. Y no cabía duda de que me había encariñado con los dos. Billy era un idiota sin remedio, pero yo era su mejor amigo y por la eternidad. Abrí un portal en la realidad, se supone que ese portal me llevaría a donde sea que estuviese Billy pero mi sorpresa fue superior cuando lo encontré jugando con otra niña de intelecto cuestionable en una celda.

—¡Huesos!— menciono Billy al verme con emoción. Me abrazo y me presento a la chica con la que estaba jugando. Su nombre era Dee Dee, era rubia y alegre todo lo contrario a Mandy. Observe a mi alrededor, no parecía un lugar amenazante en lo absoluto. Era una celda de madera con una puerta de metal y un inodoro. Una celda normal, para un hombre que ha apoyado fielmente a la persona mas cruel que ha existido. Dee Dee, no se alarmo en lo absoluto a mi presencia me ofreció si quería jugar damas con ella y Billy, pero note que era igual de estúpida. Las damas solo se pueden jugar de a dos.

—Ya regreso— dije mientras atravesaba la puerta con otro portal para poder llegar al otro lado. Note una especie de guarida, pero lo curioso es que estaba dentro de un árbol. Me carcajee, Mandy había estado buscando a cualquiera que se opusiera a ella, pero paso desapercibida a la misma casa del árbol de aquellos chicos que habían formado una resistencia hace algunos años. Huesos se oculto escuchando algunas voces.

—Nuestro informante nos ha revelado que la dictadora esta desesperada por encontrar a su compañero—se asomo y observo al que estaba hablando. Era le mismo chico que se hizo pasar por Billy una vez, el calvo.

—Todo esta saliendo según lo planeado— hablo otro chico que tenia el pelo rojo y una bata de farmacéutico. Debía ser un estratega o algo parecido.

—No podemos bajar la guardia, esa mujer es muy calculadora— me sorprendí al ver a una mujer de cabello rojo volando. De seguro era una persona con super poderes o algo parecido.

Habían otras personas en la sala, pero solo pude observar a esas tres. Intente ver mejor, pero lo único que logre fue que se dieran cuenta de que yo estaba escuchando la conversación.

—¿Dee Dee?— pregunto el chico de la bata, y al no escuchar respuestas todos se pusieron al ataque.

—¿Quien anda ahí?— escuche hablar a otra voz perteneciente de otro persona que no había visto.—Tienes cinco segundos para salir si no quieres que te mate— Me asuste un poco y abrí un portal con la Oz antes de que la cuenta regresiva llegara dos. Entre de nuevo a la celda donde estaba Billy y un poco escandalizado le grite.—¡Tenemos que irnos Billy!— pero el muy estúpido no entendió bien, así que tuve que tomarlo por el brazo y abrir otro portal para regresar a la casa blanca.

—Adiós, señor huesudo, adiós Billy—dijo Dee Dee, despidiéndose agitando su mano. Billy se despidió y luego ambos entramos al portal.

Mandy estaba sentada en su oficina cuando llegue con Billy—Llegas tarde— me dice Mandy. Suspiro, un poco cansado. —Lo siento, Billy se quedo a jugar.

—Así que estabas jugando—Mandy observa a Billy enojada—¿Acaso crees que todo esto es un juego?— lo tomo por la camisa y lo golpeo con su puño cerrado.

—Mandy espera...—intento interrumpir, pero ella me mira con odio, y cuando me mira de esa forma, se que no debo meterme en sus asuntos. Mandy sigue golpeando a Billy, y este se deja caer sobre el suelo inconsciente. Su nariz gotea sangre y posiblemente la tenga rota. Mandy había golpeado antes a Billy pero esa vez, fue algo distinto. Supuse que todo había pasado porque Mandy estaba preocupada y Billy pensaba todo era un juego.

Luego de que Billy fuera llevado a la enfermería de la casa, hable con Mandy sobre lo que había visto. Y sobre el supuesto informante que había escuchado.

—No pensé que alguien de la casa fuera capaz de traicionarme— dijo Mandy mientras tomaba una taza de té— Pero siempre hay un iluso—la observo, Mandy estaba tan tranquila a diferencia de la tarde. ¿Que es lo que significa Billy para ella?

Mandy envió a un escuadrón a la casa del árbol donde se supone que estaba la resistencia, pero no encontraron nada. Solo pruebas de que había gente viviendo allí hace algunas horas.

Mandy se obsesiona en encontrar al infiltrado, entre uno de sus guardias. Al final, cambia todo su seguridad personal matándolos a todos y dejando solo a Irwin y a Orquito.

Mandy me ordena poner un escudo protector en la casa con mi la magia oscura de mi Oz. Ya no confía en nadie, solo en mi y en Billy. Ella sabe que nosotros jamas la traicionaríamos, y no por miedo. Es porque somos mejores amigos por la eternidad.

Cuando voy a ver a Billy a la enfermería en la mañana, me encuentro a Mandy observándolo dormir con una expresión inexplicable. La luz de sol se filtra a través de las ventanas, ella se da cuenta de mi presencia, y decide hablarme.

—Billy es un idiota— dice— Siempre cree que todo es un juego.

—Lo se, pero no es su culpa. Su familia lo crió de esa forma.

—Supongo que es cierto.

—Toda la vida me eh estado preguntando, Mandy—me detengo, y espero a que ella asienta para seguir hablando. Y tal como espero ella lo hace.

—¿Por que Billy?— le pregunto, tengo miedo de lo que ella me vaya a hacer, pero no me importa. De verdad quiero saber la respuesta.

Ella me mira con una expresión seria— ¿A que te refieres?

—Desde que los conozco a ustedes dos, siempre has estado con Billy. ¿Por que? puedes tener a cualquiera en tus pies, pero decidiste que Billy seria tu mejor amigo. No fue por una ridícula apuesta, nadie ni nada te obligaba a quedarte con él, pero aun así. Lo hiciste.

Mandy parpadea y luego responde— Ya veo— responde —Veras huesos, cuando yo nací ya era demasiado inteligente para mi edad, desde pocos meses sentí que odiaba al mundo y a su patética gente. Mis padres, nunca me trataron con amor, siempre me tuvieron miedo. El único que se me acercaba y no poseía miedo de mi, era mi perro. Pero incluso a mi corta edad sabia que Saliva iba a morir pronto, entonces conocí a Billy un completo y rotundo idiota. Me seguía a todas partes, gritaba mi nombre, era asqueroso. Era insoportable. Pero sabia que Billy me amaba. Siempre lo ha echo, y posiblemente siempre lo hará. Ambos sabemos que Billy es un imbécil que jamas piensa nada de lo que hace, y es por eso que me ama. Si pensara en algo me tendría miedo. Y yo como todo ser humano necesito a una persona que me ama incondicionalmente. Es por eso que elegí a Billy entre lo demás, por que es un completo tarado de nacimiento.

aquí es donde por fin entiendo todo, Mandy mantiene a Billy a su lado porque al contrario de la mayoría de las personas, el la ama y la necesita. Para Billy lo único que no es un juego es el amor que siente por Mandy, aunque el no entienda lo que es amar. Y por otro lado, Mandy necesita a Billy para sentirse amada, todo es un imperfecto equilibrio. Donde lo único que importa es la necesidad.

* * *

Bueno si leíste hasta aquí te invito a dejarme un Review y a esperar la segunda parte que subiré pronto.

 _Con amor, Mabel._


End file.
